El tiempo pasa
by lukalovemiku
Summary: Santana se casa ¿por amor?, Su mejor amiga y ex novia Brittany está ahí para ella en su día especial no tan especial, pero ¿que pasaría si una de ellas revela los verdaderos secretos de su rompimiento?; Brittana one-shot


El tiempo pasa

Debí luchar más por ti, pero es demasiado tarde, te veo con tu vestido de novia, mirándote en aquel espejo de cuerpo completo que reflejaba tu hermosura inigualable. Estoy aquí contigo, porque así tu me lo pediste, querías que estuviera en el mejor día de tu vida, ¿estarías consciente? ¿Sabrías que con cada minuto que pasaba mi corazón se rompía por pedazo?

¿Cómo me veo? –Preguntas con una sonrisa triste.

Hermosa como siempre, Santana –Le dediqué la misma sonrisa.

Me alegro que estés aquí –No quería estar aquí, no quería ver como tú serías feliz. –Gracias, esto significa mucho para mí.

No es nada, se que pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotras, pero siempre serás importante para mí, nunca lo olvides.

El amor de mi vida estaba a punto de casarse, su futuro esposo será muy afortunado. Yo daría cualquier cosa por reemplazarlo, pero era tarde, nuestra relación terminó hace tiempo, los buenos recuerdos se tornaron tristes y grises. Esto sucedió hace 4 años...

Flash back

¿Te has imaginado un futuro juntas? –Preguntó en aquel entonces mi novia Santana.

Muchas veces –Respondí con un suspiro tranquilo. –Incontables veces a tu lado.

El destino se encargará de que estemos juntas –Desde ese entonces odié al destino por separarnos.

Ten por seguro que siempre estaremos juntas –De mí bolsillo saqué un pequeño anillo de plata.

Britt-Britt, ¿Me propondrás matrimonio? –Pude ver la sorpresa en su rostro.

Por ahora no, este anillo es una promesa –Agarré suavemente su mano y le coloqué el dichoso anillo en su dedo anular. –Cuando estemos listas y preparadas, te lo pediré.

¿Por qué no ahora? –Pude apreciar un brillo en su mirada chocolate.

Todo a su debido tiempo San –Le coloqué un beso en sus manos.

Te amo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo –Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuertemente al escuchar sus palabras.

Siempre te amaré –Un pequeño nudo se me formó en la garganta al soltar las palabras de mi boca.

Ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, ya que bajo las estrellas prometimos estar juntas para siempre... Pero no todo era color rosa...

Después de unas semanas, Santana se encontraba distante y triste, cada vez que trataba de tomar su mano ella la apartaba rápidamente o cuando la abrazaba ella se tensaba. Me cansé de ser paciente y le pregunté acerca de su comportamiento.

¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –Pregunté con voz tranquila y con algo de tristeza.

No me sucede nada, solo estoy cansada –Respondió con sequedad.

¡No mientas! –Le alcé la voz. –Esta no eres tú, ¡Dime que es lo que te pasa!

¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Qué ya no soy feliz contigo? ¿Qué ya no te quiero a mi lado? –Mi corazón se estrujó ante las preguntas.

¿Q-que quieres decir? –Me temía lo peor, no quiero escuchar lo que sigue.

Ya no te amo, ya no te necesito más en mi vida, quiero que salgas de ella –Olvidé como respirar en ese momento.

¿Estas terminando conmigo San? -Mi voz salió rota. -¿Hice algo mal? ¡Por favor dímelo! ¡Trataré de solucionarlo!

Por favor... No lo hagas más difícil –Entonces me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no me amas...-San desvío la mirada y después balbuceo algunas palabras que no entendí. –Dímelo y te dejaré en paz, te prometo no buscarte más.

Ella clavó su mirada en la mía y pronunció las palabras que la dejarían en libertad para siempre.

Brittany... Ya no te amo... –Yo solo asentí, tratando de no derramar lágrimas en frente de ella.

Espero que seas feliz... –Miré que ella se quitaba el anillo, pero yo la detuve al mirar lo que hacía. –No lo hagas, quiero que lo lleves como recuerdo de la persona que te amó más que a nadie en el mundo... –Mi intento de no llorar fue en vano, rápidamente me giré y salí corriendo, lejos de mi amada y único amor.

Fin del flash back.

Desde ese entonces han pasado 4 años sin ella, 4 años que se convirtieron grises para mí, y ahora aquí con ella pude ver un pequeño rayo de luz, que se va apagando con los minutos.

¿Eres feliz? –Pregunté con aire ausente.

¿Me creerías si te dijera que si? –Me contestó con otra pregunta.

Siempre creí todo lo que me decías, ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo hoy? –Dije con tranquilidad

Tienes razón –Su mirada se encontró con la mía. –La verdad...Yo... –Abría y cerraba su boca, tratando de darme una respuesta.

No tienes que decir nada –Me acerqué a ella, tocando su mejilla suavemente.

¿Tú eres feliz? –Me hizo la misma pregunta, así que contesté con sinceridad.

Sin ti... Ya no sé que es la felicidad... –Susurré con melancolía. –Dejé de serlo cuando te fuiste de mi lado... –Ella colocó su cálida mano junto a la mía. –San, ¿Qué nos pasó?, éramos tan felices juntas.

No lo se... –Sentí algo húmedo en la palma de mi mano.

Me haces mucha falta, te extraño demasiado –Ella se aferró a mi vestido, dejando escapar sollozos en el proceso. –Por favor, no llores, hoy es un día especial para ti mi bella dama.

No...No lo es... –Me sorprendí al escucharla. –En este día debería ser nuestra boda, la tuya y la mía, no la mía y la de Noah. Pero no es así, hoy es el día en que estoy perdiendo al amor de mi vida.

No me estás perdiendo, estoy aquí contigo, ¿Me ves? ¿Me sientes? –Sin evitarlo yo estaba llorando con ella.

Si...Pero no es lo mismo –Nos abrazamos fuertemente. -¡Fui una estúpida, jamás debí escuchar a mis padres! –Me separé de ella al escuchar esa confesión.

¿Tus padres? –Pregunté con asombro, ella solo pudo asentir con su cabeza.

Ellos me obligaron a terminar contigo y casarme con Noah, solo porque no pertenecías a nuestra clase –Explicaba con lágrimas aún.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Reclamé con dolor al saber que no confío en mí.

Ellos me amenazaron, ¡Querían hacerte daño! –Entonces todo este tiempo...-

¡Pudimos haber buscado una solución juntas! –Exclamé con dolor y enojo.

Lo sé, pero tenía miedo... –Susurró con tristeza y pena.

Todo este tiempo ella me mintió, pensando que ella no me amaba. ¡Que me odiaba y que no era feliz conmigo!

No te dejaré sola en esto... –con furia dejé caer el ramo de flores al suelo. –Hay que largarnos de aquí.

No podemos Brittany... –La interrumpí con un beso de reconciliación.

Escúchame, ellos nos hicieron sufrir y deben pagar por eso. –Le quité el velo del vestido con delicadeza. –Hay que recuperar nuestro tiempo perdido, lejos de todos los obstáculos.

Quiero casarme contigo –Me paralicé un minuto al sentir mi corazón volver a palpitar nuevamente.

Es gracioso e inesperado, como me gustaría tener en este momento un anillo y proponértelo –Miré como se acercaba a un joyero de madera. -¿Qué haces?

Ten... –Me dio el anillo de plata, el cual fue la promesa de casarnos algún día.

Bien aquí voy... –Apoyé una rodilla en el suelo y la miré directamente a los ojos con todo el amor que le tengo. – Santana López... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Acepto, Brittany S. Pierce –Su respuesta fue acompañado por un beso cargado de dulzura.

Con suma delicadeza coloqué el anillo nuevamente en su dedo anular, me levanté del suelo, sin quitar la mirada de mí ahora prometida.

En diez minutos estarán por llegar mis padres... Hay que salir de aquí –Sin decir más, salimos deprisa del altar.

Por fin... mi vida comenzó a brillar de nuevo, las nubes grises han desaparecido de mis recuerdos...

Es tiempo de dar vuelta a la página y volver a comenzar –Ambas reíamos, mientras corríamos hacia la salida, sujetándonos las manos.

Volver a comenzar desde cero, pero junto a ti, por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Fin...


End file.
